Beauty, Beast, and the Ex
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Belle's ex has come to Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby sat across the booth from Emma, drumming her fingers anxiously. She watched as the blonde inspected the item inside the tiny, black velour box she had handed her. Emma turned the box from side to side. She pressed her lips together, nodding her approval before closing it.

"It's beautiful," she complimented, sliding it back across the table to Ruby.

The dark-haired woman sighed with relief and picked up the box from the table. "Thank you," she replied. Her brow scrunched together, still unsure. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Emma nodded a few times. "She'll love it."

The unsure expression did not fade from Ruby's face. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Are you serious right now?" Emma shook her head in disbelief. "Of course she will! She loves you."

Ruby raised her hand. "You're right. … I don't know what I was thinking." She placed the box inside her apron then rested her hands back on the table.

"When are you going to do it?" Emma inquired.

Ruby exhaled. "I'm not sure. I want it to be perfect. …" She ran her hand through her hair. "She deserves perfect." She smiled softly before looking at Emma. "I've never felt this strongly for anyone, you know? It's new … and weird … but weird in a good way. …" She squinted slightly, feeling as if she not only confused Emma, but herself as well. "That made sense, right?"

Emma nodded. "Absolutely." The blonde leaned back in the seat. "Speaking of new things … and things that are weird …" She paused and made a face. "To some people anyway …"

Ruby smirked. "Is this about you and Regina?"

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Yes … "

"I figured it out when you said things that are weird. ..."

"Shut up." Emma ordered, causing Ruby to laugh. The blonde rolled her eyes and continued. "How about dinner tonight? Just the four of us."

Ruby bit gently into her lower lip, rubbing her hands on the table. "I don't know, Emma. ..." She responded, shaking her head slightly. "I don't know if Belle has fully gotten over the whole 28 years in captivity thing and ..."

"Come on, Ruby ..." Emma pleaded. She leaned forward slightly, resting her elbows on the table. "You're my closest friend. I want us to be able to do the whole double date thing. …"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, a small smirk covering her lips. "Since when do you care about things like double dates?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. ... Since now…"

"This relationship with Regina has really changed you." Ruby noted, her grin widening.

Emma scowled at her. "Again … shut up," she muttered as Ruby chuckled lightly. She leaned forward again. "Come on. Will you ask Belle? Please?"

"Ask me what?" Belle inquired, causing both women to quickly look at her and Ruby to hope that the last part of the conversation was all she heard.

The brunette stared down at them, her usual quizzical look covering her innocent face. A slow smile formed on her lips as she looked from one woman to the other. Since neither spoke, she shrugged and slid into the booth next to Ruby.

Ruby's eyes followed Belle's movements until she was sitting next to her. She felt her heart start to speed up at the nearness of her love. "Hi ..." she greeted finally.

Belle smiled only for her. "Hi ..." she replied as she placed her hand on the side of her girlfriend's face and pressed her lips gently to hers.

The kiss lingered for a moment until Emma cleared her throat causing them to slowly move apart. The two women bowed their heads shyly for a moment before returning their attention back to Emma.

"So, what was it you both wanted to ask me?" Belle questioned once again.

Ruby and Emma exchanged a glance. Emma motioned her head, urging Ruby to ask her. The dark-haired woman took in a deep breath and spoke. "Um, Emma would like to know if ..." She paused, locking eyes with her girlfriend, who was waiting patiently for her to finish. "We want to go on a double date with her and … Regina ... tonight."

Belle shrugged. "Sure, why not? It would be fun," she responded without hesitation.

Ruby drew her brow together. "Really?"

Belle nodded.

"Well, alright then." Emma clapped her hands together. "We will see you both tonight." She slid out of the booth, adjusting her holster. "Seven o'clock?"

"I guess so." Ruby responded, the surprise still lacing her voice.

Emma smiled. "Great. See you then." She started to walk toward the door, touching Belle's shoulder as she passed.

Belle looked up at her. "Bye, Emma." She returned her attention to Ruby who was staring at her. Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"You're amazing. You know that?"

Belle felt the blush make its way up her neck and fill her cheeks. "Why? What did I do?"

Ruby smiled widely. "I don't know if I could go to dinner with someone who held me captive." She reached up and touched her girlfriend's cheek. "You're a very forgiving person."

Belle shrugged. "I've noticed a change in Regina since she's been with Emma." She reached out, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own. "Besides, Emma is your friend. It would be nice to be able to do things together."

Ruby inched closer to her. "I love you. ..." She whispered.

Belle felt her heart swell up in her chest. She cupped her hands other either side of Ruby's face. "I love you. ..." She responded as they leaned in for another kiss. Their lips barely touched when "Belle?"

Belle turned her head quickly at the sound of her name being called. Her jaw dropped. "Gaston?"

Before Ruby could stop herself, she growled. …

Ruby quickly raised her hand to her mouth. A growl was the last thing she expected to escape her lips. Belle chuckled at the sound and reached under the table to rest her hand on her girlfriend's thigh. She felt Belle's hand squeeze gently, silently reassuring her that everything was fine. She wasn't a jealous person, but when it came to Belle, all of her normal behavior went out the window.

"Belle, I found you!" he gushed, pulling her from the booth and into a tight hug.

Belle pushed herself away from him quickly. "Gaston, I – I didn't even know you were in Storybrooke. …" She stated, taking a step back.

Gaston flashed his usual grin. "A few weeks ago, they found me lying on a broken trash can in the bottom level of the hospital," he explained. "They brought me up to the main floor to treat me. LeFou found me and …" His attention was suddenly diverted from Belle as he noticed Ruby staring at him. He cocked an eyebrow. "Why hello …" He took a step closer to the table and reached out, taking Ruby's hand in his. "I am Gaston … and you are?" He went to kiss Ruby's hand and she quickly yanked it back.

"Not interested," she snapped back as he looked at her with confusion.

Belle placed her hand over her lips to stifle laughter. She cleared her throat. "Gaston, this is Ruby. ..." She reached down to take Ruby's hand which the brunette gladly accepted. She smiled down at her. "My girlfriend …"

Gaston straightened slowly. His brow knit together, confused. He looked at Belle. "I'm sorry? I don't understand."

Belle removed her gaze from her love for a brief moment and returned her attention to Gaston. "We're together. We're a couple."

Gaston raised an eyebrow again and scoffed. "Impossible. There's no way you could be in love with a woman."

Before Ruby could stop herself, she was on her feet. "Now, hold a second. …" She snarled as Belle stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"Gaston, I am in love with her. I have been for a very long time."

Ruby smirked behind her as Gaston's jaw twitched angrily. "This is ridiculous, Belle. You need a man in your life who can take care and protect you. A woman isn't capable of that."

"You have no idea what I am capable of. ..." Ruby growled as Belle reached behind her squeezing her to keep her in control.

"Gaston, I think you should go." Belle requested, calmly.

"Belle, be reasonable." He stepped forward to touch her, but Ruby shifted positions to stand in between them. He glared at her for a moment before looking passed her at Belle. "It's this strange land we are in. If we were home …"

"I would still love her." Belle stated, firmly.

Ruby turned to look at her. She smiled warmly. Belle returned her smile, touching her chin lightly. If Ruby had any doubts about proposing, which she didn't, that one statement washed them all away.

He looked from one woman to the next and clenched his jaw. His eyes locked on Ruby. "We will be seeing each other again."

Ruby stared back and grinned. "I look forward to it."

With that, he stomped out of the diner and went on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaston left LeFou's home and began to wander the streets of Storybrooke. Everything was so foreign to him in this land, especially his beloved Belle. He still couldn't put together how she could love a woman when she could have the honor of being with him.

He snorted arrogantly. "Foolish girl," he muttered into the night. "She will see her mistake soon enough."

He turned the corner not too far from his destination when he noticed a brightly lit eatery across the street. It was filled with residents of Storybrooke. Some were even sitting on metal benches outside waiting to get in. He detoured and crossed the street to see what it was all about. As he came closer, he read the brightly lit sign.

"Tiana's place ..." He furrowed his brow, confused. He wasn't exactly sure who or what Tiana was. He shrugged. "No matter," he muttered to no one and continued on his way.

At that moment, something … actually someone … caught his attention in the window of the restaurant. His jaw clenched at the sight of Belle sitting at a table with Ruby, a blonde woman, and …"The queen?" His confusion and irritation started to grow. "What is this madness?"

He watched them for a brief moment, letting out a loud grunt when Belle lovingly brushed a stray dark hair from Ruby's face. He turned on his heels, his jaw strained from clenching, and headed toward his original destination. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

* * *

"So … wait … wait. …" Emma laughed, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her hysterics. "She told him what?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. Her earlier confrontation with Gaston had turned into the joke of the evening. Everyone found humor when her inner wolf showed its anger, especially since her human form was so sweet and giving. She watched as Belle scrunched her face in mock anger and shook her head. Even though this imitation was of her, seeing Belle try to be mean was cute. She pressed her lips together trying to stop the chuckle that wanted to break free.

Belle swung her arms in front of her. "You have no idea what I'm capable of!" she growled causing Emma to burst into hysterical laughter again.

"My, Ruby, you truly are the big bad wolf, aren't you?" Regina teased causing the laughter to continue even more.

Ruby huffed and rolled her eyes again. "Okay, okay ... poke fun at Ruby time is over." She raised her fork and pointed at each one of them. "You all would have done the exact same thing."

"Aww, honey..." Belle pouted, turning her girlfriend's attention toward her. "We're just teasing you." She kissed her lightly. "It's just odd to see you as threatening. You're so sweet and charming … and utterly adorable."

Emma faked a gag. Ruby shot her a look. "Now who needs to shut up?" the brunette questioned as Emma held her hands up defensively with a light chuckle.

* * *

"GASTON!" shouted the tavern full of men as he barreled his way through the door.

He ignored their shouts of admiration. Their 'good to see you!' greetings and 'let's go hunting' requests fell on deaf ears. He continued to make his way toward the bar, barely feeling the slaps on the back and shoulder. He was on a mission and that mission lead him to LeFou. The smaller man stood behind the bar cleaning a glass. He looked up to see his old friend coming toward him.

He smiled brightly to greet him. "Gast …" he started but was immediately stopped by the larger man's hand gripping his throat and yanking him over the counter. The glass in his hand hit the ground with a crash causing all activity in the bar to cease.

"Why didn't you tell me about Belle, LeFou?" Gaston questioned, his tone eerie and calm.

LeFou struggled against his grip. "Wh – what … about … B – Belle?" he croaked.

Gaston tightened his grip around his throat. "About her being in love ..." He made a disgusted face. "With a woman!"

LeFou wrapped his hands around the stronger man's wrist, silently pleading for him to let go.

His eyes glanced around the bar for help. Men avoided eye contact. He heard chairs screeching against the wood floor as they scooted their chairs closer to the table. Heads bowed. Men walked into corners, pretending to be on phones or engrossed in conversation. He returned his attention to Gaston.

"Ga ... Gaston, please …" he begged. "I ... it slipped my mind. … Please … I'll tell you every ... everything I know. …"

Gaston cocked an eyebrow and released him. LeFou fell to the ground, hunched over on his knees, gasping for air. He tapped the back of the smaller man's head. LeFou looked up, his face color finally returning. Gaston pointed to a dark corner of the bar with a large animal chair. "Grab me a pint and meet me over there."

LeFou nodded. "Yes, Gaston ..."

Gaston smirked at him and walked off.

* * *

Ruby changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top to prepare for bed. She stepped out of the bathroom and turned off the light. As she made her way toward the bedroom, she paused at the sight of her other half. She leaned against the doorframe and silently watched Belle lying on the bed reading a book. Just the sight of her, back pressed against the headboard, blanket half covering her yellow nightgown, made her stomach flutter and her heart race.

She cleared her throat, trying to get Belle's attention. She rubbed her hands together as she walked toward the bed. "So, tonight was fun, huh?" she asked.

Belle did not raise her eyes from the pages of her book. "Uh huh …" she responded, absentmindedly.

Ruby grinned. Her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief as she made her way to the front of the bed. "We should do it again sometime."

Belle still kept her attention on the pages. "Uh, huh … definitely."

Ruby pressed her lips together. She was determined to get the beauty's attention. She pressed her palms into the mattress causing the bed to shift. She looked at Belle. Still nothing. She shook her head lightly and, with a seductive grin, crawled her way up the bed and over her girlfriend's body. She placed her teeth on the book and pulled it away from Belle. When the brunette's blue eyes locked with hers, her grin widened with the book still held between her teeth.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "That's only cute when you're in wolf form," she stated in a playful tone. She reached out and removed the book from her teeth, tossing it onto the floor. She placed her hands on the sides of Ruby's face pulling her closer. "Okay … you have my attention."

Ruby's smile widened. "That's all I wanted," she whispered as she leaned closer and captured Belle's lips with her own.

The couple kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity. Hands roamed, exploring and caressing different regions of each other's bodies. Belle lifted her tank, allowing her finger tips to caress the soft skin. She heard Ruby moan at the contact and smiled inwardly as their kiss deepened. Ruby slowly moved from her lips, to her cheek. She kissed the path down her jaw leading under her chin finally reaching her neck. Then suddenly, she stopped.

Ruby pushed herself up so she was hovering over Belle. Her eyes narrowed, and her head tilted. She focused on the window. Belle stared up at her love, confused. She did her best to slow her breathing and speak.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, still doing her best to regain her senses.

Ruby climbed off the bed and walked toward the window. "I heard someone say your name. ..." She replied, pushing the curtains back to look outside.

Belle propped herself up on her elbows. "Are you sure it wasn't you?" she teased, a playful grin on her lips.

Ruby glanced back at her then returned her attention to the outside world. Her expression was hard and serious as she looked out the window. "No, it was him. ..."

Belle hopped to her feet and joined Ruby at the window. She saw Gaston stumbling down the street with LeFou doing his best to keep him steady. She turned her attention to Ruby. The intense focus on her face was borderline frightening. Damn wolf hearing.

Belle stepped closer, concern covering her features. She reached out, taking her love's hand in her own. "Ruby, come back to bed," she requested.

The sound of Belle's adorable accent pleading with her broke Ruby's concentration on the outside world. She turned to her. Hazel eyes locked with worried blue ones. She sighed, knowing she had ruined their moment. Damn wolf hearing.

Belle stared into her eyes for a moment before smiling. She tightly entwined their fingers together. "Come on. …" She started to lead Ruby away from the window. "Let's finish what we started."

* * *

LeFou struggled to open the door to his home. The weight of Gaston on his tiny shoulders was making it difficult to maneuver his key into the lock. Once inside, he dumped the larger man on his couch and exhaled. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned backwards. The crack of his back allowed a satisfied breath to escape his lips.

"Alright, Gaston …" he said, looking down at the man face planted on his furniture. "I'm going to make you some coffee." He started walking toward the kitchen when Gaston's muffled words stopped him. He leaned closer to hear him more clearly. "What's that?"

Gaston sprung to his feet, growling as he grabbed LeFou by the neck again. He slammed the man against the closest wall. "A wolf?! This … woman … turns into a wolf when the moon is full?!"

LeFou pulled at the larger man's fingers. "Ga ... Gaston …" he gasped, still pulling. "You ... really ... have ... to … stop choking me. …"

He released his grip on LeFou. "This is unacceptable," he muttered, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck in frustration. "Belle cannot be in love with ... with a ..." He snorted in disgust. "A beast."

LeFou released a small laugh. "Yeah, but, you have to admit. … She's a pretty sexy beast. .."

Gaston's brow furrowed, knitting together in a hard line. He turned on his heels and stomped toward the smaller man. "Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?" he barked, lifting LeFou off the ground by his collar.

"No ... no ... Gaston, please, just listen. ..." He held his hands out defensively as the man stared hard at him. "She shifts only when the moon is full. She can even control it if she wants. She brings no harm to anyone." He laughed nervously. "All she does is run through the woods or lay at Belle's feet in the library. … That's all."

"She's a monster," he snarled, releasing LeFou's collar. He started to pace the floor. "She must be dealt with."

LeFou drew his eyebrows together. "Gaston …"

Gaston turned quickly on his heels. "I will hunt that beast every full moon until her head is mounted on the wall of the tavern! And Belle will be mine!" He lunged toward LeFou, his face just inches from the frightened man. "This is a vow I fully intend to keep. You are either with me or against me." He grabbed LeFou's face, scrunching his cheeks together. "And you know what happens if you're against me."

With his warning ringing in the smaller man's ears, he turned and exited the house. The door slammed so hard behind him, the paintings shook then slowly fell. LeFou exhaled and slid down the wall. He ran his hands over his face then through his hair. "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

As Ruby showered for work, Belle straightened around the bedroom. Since the library was right downstairs, getting to work was quick and easy. She was also able to see her love off before her hectic day at the diner began. Her only worry was that Gaston would be brazen enough to stop by the diner and antagonize Ruby. She didn't want anything to set Ruby off. Gaston already had her dancing a very thin line between calm and anger. Belle was worried that getting pushed too far would cause Ruby to shift and with Gaston being a seasoned hunter.

Belle shook her head, taking a calming breath. She pushed the thought from her mind and continued gathering clothes from around the room. She smiled to herself. "I swear this woman does not believe in laundry baskets," she muttered to herself.

She reached down and picked the waitress' apron up off the floor. When she did, a tiny black box fell from one of the pockets. A curious look covered her face as she picked it up. At that moment, Ruby emerged from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. She stopped short, her hazel eyes widened at the sight of Belle holding the box.

"What's this?" Belle asked, curiously.

"Uh …" Ruby stammered for a response. She stepped toward Belle and took it from her hand. "It's ... it's ... nothing. ..."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "It didn't feel like it was nothing."

Ruby's throat suddenly dried out. She swallowed trying to gain back some moisture. Belle crossed her arms, waiting for some type of explanation. Ruby searched her mind for one. She finally came up with an answer and took a step toward her girlfriend.

"It's a surprise," she said.

"Oh …" Belle's features softened. She placed her hand on her chest. "For me?"

Ruby nodded.

"Then why can't I have it?"

"It's a special surprise." Ruby explained, stepping closer. She wrapped her arms around Belle's waist. "When the time is right, I'll give it to you."

Belle stared at her, still unsure. After a moment, she gave in and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. "Very well … I'll wait. ..." She kissed her softly.

"Thank you." She gave Belle a mock scolding look. "Now stop going through my stuff."

Belle dropped her jaw pretending to be insulted. "Well ... stop leaving your stuff all over the apartment."

They laughed, giving each other one more kiss before continuing to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Emma sat at the counter eating her breakfast. She listened as her friend told the story of Belle finding the box. She took a bite from her fork, swallowing before speaking. "You honestly don't think she knows what's in the box?" she questioned, taking another bite.

Ruby shook her head. "In our land, rings were carried in little pouches or just handed. No person ever dropped to one knee and opened a box." She turned and grabbed a new pot of coffee from the burner. "For all she knows, there's a tiny book in that box."

Emma laughed. Belle was still wary of some ways in this new world. She was catching up and getting better at understanding. The things she didn't get, like a ring in a box, amused Emma beyond belief. She could see why Ruby loved her. Her innocence takes the edge off.

"You know she won't let it go." Emma took the last sip from her coffee. "She's too curious to just brush off the fact that you have a," she made quotations in the air, "special surprise for her that you refuse to give up."

Ruby sighed. "You're right." She held up the pot, silently offering Emma a refill. The blonde nodded, and she began to pour. "The first full moon is tonight. ... I'll go for a run … clear my head and …"

Her words were cut short by the sound of the diner door opening. She looked up as the bell chimed. Her eyes locked with Gaston's. The large man entered with LeFou trailing dutifully behind him. He smirked at her and slid into the nearest booth. Ruby's jaw clenched. She felt another angry growl about to rise in her throat. She could feel the wolf wanting to break free and rip him apart. The sound of Emma calling her name brought her back.

"Ruby! You're getting coffee everywhere!"

Ruby snapped to attention, jumping back as the coffee poured off the counter top onto the floor. "Shit …" she cursed, quickly putting the pot down. She started to wipe the counter. "I'm sorry… did I get any on you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm good. …" She looked at Ruby, a wondering expression covering her face. "Are you good?"

Ruby motioned her head to the booth toward the door. "Gaston …"

She turned in the direction her friend motioned to. "So, that's him, huh?"

"Yup ..." Ruby's eyes stayed focused on him even when he turned and caught her stare.

"Well …" Emma turned in her stool and stood up. "Maybe I should go introduce myself to Storybrooke's newest jackass." She put some money on the counter and smiled at Ruby. "Belle still coming over to watch Henry while you run?"

Ruby still stared at him. "Uh huh ..." she responded, distantly as Emma walked off in his direction.

Emma walking toward the table caught LeFou's attention. "Uh oh …" he muttered.

Gaston gave him a strange look. "What's wrong with you?" he inquired, eyebrow cocked.

"The Sheriff is coming this way."

Gaston turned. He released a deep chuckle and turned back to LeFou. "The Sheriff is a woman?"

LeFou nodded.

Gaston shook his head. "I will never understand this place."

When she reached them, she smiled at the smaller man. "Good morning, LeFou," she greeted, keeping her eyes on Gaston for a moment. "How's the tavern?"

LeFou nodded continuously. "Great ... fine ... no issues at all …" he stammered.

The other waitress dropped off their food. Emma offered her a warm smile as the woman placed the plates in front of both men. After she walked way, the blonde returned her attention to Gaston. He was shoveling food in his mouth causing Emma to make a face.

"Who's your friend?" she inquired, receiving a glance from the darker haired man.

LeFou cleared his throat. He gestured his hand toward the other man. "Sheriff Swan, this is ..." He was cut off by the sound of Gaston's fork clanging on the table top.

Gaston wiped his mouth and extended his hand to Emma. "Gaston LeGume," he introduced, his usual arrogant tone lacing his voice.

Emma forced a smile and slowly shook his hand. "Ah, so you're Gaston."

He flashed her a crooked grin. "I see you've heard of me."

"Not in the way you hoped, I'm sure."

The man looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

Emma tilted her head from side to side. "Not yet ..." She leaned down, sliding one arm on the back of the booth. She made sure she was eye to eye with him. "But, if you keep irritating my friend, you will be."

His jaw clenched as he glared at Emma.

She just grinned. She straightened up and looked from one man to the next. "You boys be good now." She waved at Ruby and left the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby descended the stairs of their apartment to meet Belle in the library. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, feeling the head rise up her neck. It was almost time. Even though she had complete control over her shifting, the wolf inside still liked to test her when it wanted out. With a deep inhale followed by an exhale, she continued toward Belle.

She smiled as she watched Belle sort through stacks of books. She liked to make sure she didn't read Henry the same story twice. Ruby noticed some tension and stress in her love's features. Belle was always so relaxed, even during wolf's time, but tonight she seemed worried.

"Baby, are you okay?" Ruby asked, walking to her.

Belle looked up and saw the concerned look on Ruby's face. She nodded, looking down for a moment. "Yes ... yes ... I'm fine," she lied.

The truth was she was scared. Any other time Ruby went running, she was perfectly content staying with Henry and Emma so she had company. But tonight, she didn't want to go. She didn't want Ruby to go either, but she would never ask her not to run. It wouldn't be fair. Her stomach knotted at the thought that Gaston might try and hunt tonight. And, if he came across a wolf …

"No, you're not fine." Ruby noted. She placed her finger under Belle's chin lifting her eyes to meet her own. "What's wrong?"

Belle didn't respond. In one quick movement, she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck and pulled her into a tight hug. "Please be careful. …" She whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she held back tears.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her, confused by her words. "I'm always careful."

Belle leaned back slightly so she was looking at her. "Tonight I need you to be extra careful." She cupped Ruby's face with her hands. She could feel the heat coming off her girlfriend's face and knew her time was cutting short. She swallowed back her worried tears. "Promise me. ..."

"Okay, I promise. ..." she agreed, still confused. She pulled her closer for another hug. "I wish I knew what had you so worried." She rubbed her back to sooth her. "I can hold off, you know? We can talk about it. ..."

Belle slowly shook her head. "No, you're burning up. … You should go." She slowly pulled away, placing her hands on Ruby's face again. She kissed her softly. "I love you. ..."

Ruby smiled. "I love you. ..." She kissed her one more time. "I won't be late. ..." She touched her chin as she turned and exited the library.

Belle took a deep breath after she heard the door shut behind Ruby. She needed to not worry. If Ruby promised to be careful, she had to trust that she would. She gathered a few books to read to Henry and walked toward the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and suddenly paused. There was a strange sound coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like whining followed by clawing and scratching. She pulled the door open to see Ruby, the wolf form, waiting for her.

She smiled warmly at the sight. She knelt down so Ruby would come to her. "Why are you still here?" she asked, scratching behind the wolf's ears.

Ruby nuzzled her face. She released a small whine followed by a tiny bark.

Belle's smile widened at the noise. "I'll be fine. I just worry about you; that's all." She gently petted the wolf's dark fur. She looked into Ruby's yellow wolf eyes and could see her girlfriends concern. Even in wolf form, her love for Belle showed. She sighed and kissed her nose. She scratched behind her ears again. "Would you like to walk me to Emma's?"

Ruby howled loudly which caused Belle to jump. She walked in a circle once then sat down. She panted happily and wagged her tail.

Belle giggled. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

Ruby howled and barked again.

She shook her head and patted Ruby's. "Alright then, let's go. ..."

* * *

Gaston sat in his chair at the Tavern staring out the window. He watched as the dark clouds covered the bright full moon. It was time for the wolf to roam. He smirked to himself as he took a drink from his pint. He wouldn't kill the wolf tonight, but he would hunt. He would learn the wolf's patterns, find out where she roams. Then, he would strike.

He glanced up at the empty space above the fireplace. "That's where her head will hang," he grumbled as LeFou came closer. He turned to the man, his eyes dark. "That is where my problems will end."

LeFou swallowed nervously. "Gaston, I beg you to reconsider," he pleaded, handing the man his beer.

He huffed and drank from his new glass. "Beg all you wish, LeFou." He stood from his chair and walked over to the fireplace. "My mission will not be swayed. The wolf will die."

"But tonight ... it's only the first full moon you've experienced, Gaston. … You know nothing of her patterns ... where she runs … "

A laugh emerged deep from his throat. "You think I'm not aware of this? Have you forgotten who you are speaking with?"

LeFou bowed his head. "No, Gaston. You are the greatest hunter I've ever known."

He turned, smirking broadly. "That's right." He turned and walked toward LeFou. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you coming with me, my friend?"

LeFou shook his head. He refused to be part of this, but needed a better reason than that. "Someone has to run the Tavern. Besides, I'll only get in your way."

Gaston stared at him for a moment. He cocked his eyebrow and nodded once. "This is correct." He chugged the rest of his drink and pushed the glass into LeFou's chest. "I'll see you in a few hours."

LeFou nodded as Gaston tossed his satchel over his shoulder and exited the Tavern.

* * *

Emma returned home after another long night at the Sheriff's station. She smiled at the sight of Henry asleep with his head on Belle's lap. The brunette was still engulfed in the book she was reading him. Emma quietly walked toward them, removing her coat and tossing it on a nearby chair.

"Hey ..." she greeted in a whisper.

Belle looked up and smiled. "Hey, Emma. How was work?" she inquired, marking her page and closing her book.

She sighed heavily. "Slow. The only call I received was about a large dog sniffing through someone's rose bed." She flashed a crooked grin. "Please ask Ruby to stay out of people's yards."

Belle laughed. "I will." She slowly stood, doing her best not to jostle Henry too much. "He fell asleep about an hour ago. I didn't want to move him."

Emma smiled down at her son. She touched his head softly. "No problem." She looked back at Belle. "Thank you so much for sitting with him."

"It was my pleasure." She touched Emma's shoulder. She glanced up at the clock and her smile faded. "I should go. Ruby will be home soon."

Emma tilted her head slightly. "Is everything okay?"

Belle pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and nodded.

Emma raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She sighed. "I'm just worried about her tonight."

"Why? She's usually very careful on her runs except when she wanders into people's yards. …" Emma hoped her little comment would make Belle laugh.

She huffed a tiny laugh. She might as well tell someone what she was feeling. Who better than the town Sheriff? If she knew, maybe she would help protect her love. "It's Gaston. …"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Man, this guy is just a shitload of trouble isn't he?"

Belle shook her head. "You have no idea." She held her books to her chest as she spoke. "He's a hunter, Emma. I'm afraid that he will go out tonight ... or any night ... come across Ruby and …"  
She paused, feeling the fear and tears well up in her throat.

"Hey… hey ..." Emma rushed to her. She placed her hands on Belle's arms to comfort her. She looked deeply into her friends eyes. "I won't let anything happen to Ruby. You know that."

Belle nodded.

She pulled Belle into a friendly hug and rubbed her back. "You should go." She pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling reassuringly. "I know Ruby is fine. That call came in right before I left. She's probably on her way home."

Belle gave her a soft smile. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma returned her smile. "No problem."

* * *

Gaston roamed the streets of Storybrooke after an unsuccessful night of hunting Ruby. No matter where he looked, the wolf was untraceable. She was good, but he knew he was better. He would find her. He would figure her out. And then, it would be just another victory.

He turned the street toward the library, arrogantly smiling as he saw Belle struggling to open the door. He picked up his pace, jogging to her. "Good evening, Belle," he greeted, when he finally reached her.

Belle was startled by the sound of his voice. Her books slipped from her hand. "Gaston, you frightened me," she stated as she leaned down to pick up her book, but he beat her to it.

He let the pages fall open and looked at the book confused. "How do you read these things? There are no pictures. …"

Belle sighed, rolling her eyes. She extended her hand. "Gaston, may I have my book back please?"

He took a step toward her, holding the book behind his back. "You know, it's not good for a woman to read, Belle." He waved his hand in front of him. "Next thing you know, you'll be getting ideas and … thinking. …"

Belle shook her head, rolling her eyes again. He was so disgustingly chauvinistic. "Gaston, you are positively primitive." She reached around him for her book, but he caught her arm, holding her close. She made a face. "Let go of me!"

His strong grasp wouldn't release. "You will marry me, Belle." His face was just inches from her's. "She cannot do for you what I can. She cannot protect you."

Belle opened her mouth to speak, but a loud growl coming from behind her caused all conversation to cease. Ruby approached, teeth barred, fur standing straight up on her neck. She walked toward them as Gaston slowly released Belle and stepped away. Ruby snarled as her teeth showed more and more. Her growl was deep and threatening.

"Ruby …" Belle pleaded as Ruby came closer, stepping between them.

Gaston pretended to be stunned by the fact that this creature was Ruby. He looked at Belle. "You're in love with a monster?"

"She's not a monster!" Belle exclaimed as she knelt down. She stared at Ruby, but her yellow eyes focused solely on Gaston. "Ruby, sweetheart, please ..."

Ruby growled harder as she stood protectively in front of Belle. She released a deep, angry bark which actually made Gaston take another step back. He wasn't prepared for this, but now he knew how to find the beast. All he had to do was make her believe Belle was being threatened somehow. He smirked to himself, keeping eye contact with the angry wolf.

"You and I aren't through, beast," he warned as he back away slowly and disappeared into the night.

Ruby watched him leave, her teeth still barred, her fur still standing. Her growl did not stop, even when he disappeared into the night. Belle swallowed hard as she inched closer to Ruby. She hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around the wolf's neck. Ruby shook her head, bringing back her senses. She closed her eyes and whined.

"Honey ..." Belle whispered, pressing her head against Ruby's fur. "We need to talk."

Ruby whined again, nuzzling her face as Belle leaned back and looked into her eyes.

"No, no … you're not in trouble. I know you were just protecting me." She scratched behind her ears, reassuring her. "Please, come upstairs. … Let's get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

Belle stood and unlocked the door. She held it open waiting for Ruby to follow. The wolf stared at her for moment. She glanced at the sidewalk where Belle's book laid. She picked the book up with her teeth, and with her tail between her legs, followed Belle into the library.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle awoke with Ruby's head resting on her stomach. The wolf had crawled into bed with her last night, whining heavily. Belle had stroked her fur until she relaxed and fell asleep, which explained why her hand was tangled in Ruby's long dark hair. She moved slowly, attempting to sit up. Ruby's grip tightened protectively around her midsection, halting her movement.

Belle sighed. "I'm not going to be trapped under you in bed all day," she stated, giggling at herself as the blush settled into her cheeks. She stroked Ruby's hair, smiling lovingly down at the still sleeping woman. "Normally, I wouldn't mind, but today we have things to do. ..." She frowned slightly. "And we still need to discuss last night."

Ruby stirred finally. She raised her head, her eyes still half closed. She looked at Belle and smiled sleepily. "Morning …" she greeted, her voice scratchy from the previous night's howling.

Belle returned her smile. "Good morning." Her hands shifted to Ruby's face and caressed it gently. "Sleep well?"

Ruby shrugged. She scooted up the bed so she was lying on her side next to Belle. Her hazel eyes were saddened. "I'm sorry…"

Belle's eyes danced over her love's tired expression. She reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Ruby's ear. "Don't apologize. I understand why you acted the way you did ... but ..." She sighed. "You have to be careful when it comes to Gaston."

"I'm not afraid of him ..."

"I know, and that's what frightens me …"

Ruby drew her brow together, not fully understanding what she meant. Belle picked up on her confusion. She shifted her position on the bed so she was sitting Indian style. Ruby adjusted so she was sitting the same way.

Belle fidgeted with her hands as she tried to get her thoughts in order. "Ruby, Gaston is an avid hunter," she explained. "In our land, his tavern was filled with animal heads from his conquests."

Ruby pressed her lips together, finally catching onto what her girlfriend was trying to tell her. "You're afraid he's going to hunt me. ..."

Belle nodded, feeling the tears form behind her eyes. "I know he will. ... I saw it in his eyes when he looked at you." She looked down at her hands, trying to hold back tears. When she raised her eyes back to Ruby's, a tear rolled down her cheek. "I will not … I cannot lose you. ... I would not be able to live without you..." Her tears fell faster and harder.

Ruby scrambled her way off the bed. She wrapped her arms around Belle, lifting her from the mattress. She held her tightly. The smaller woman tightened her grip around Ruby's neck. Her body shook as the tears continued to flow.

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Ruby comforted her. She fought to hold back her own tears. She hated when Belle cried. It tore her apart inside.

Belle clutched her shoulders as she slowly pulled away. She looked deeply into Ruby's hazel eyes. "You promise?"

Ruby wiped her tears away with her thumb. "I promise." She smiled. "I refuse to be a head hanging over a fireplace for all eternity."

Belle made a face. "That's not funny…."

Ruby bit her lip, immediately regretting her attempt at humor. "I know. I'm sorry…" She sat down on the bed, guiding Belle to stand between her legs. She rested her hands on Belle's hips. "The thought of never seeing you again is what keeps me safe every time I run. I can't imagine not being with you every day … for the rest of my life…"

Belle smiled through her tears. She rested her hands on the other woman's shoulders. "If I did not know any better, I would think you were about to propose..." She chuckled at her own words once again.

Ruby balked. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the perfect moment. She smiled, leaning to the side. She stuck her hand in the drawer next to the bed and pulled out the tiny black box. Belle looked at her curiously. Ruby held the tiny box in between them.

She swallowed back the nervous lump in her throat. She looked deeply into Belle's big blue eyes and grinned. "Maybe I am..."

Belle's expression changed to complete confusion. "What are you…" Her sentence trailed into silence. Her breath caught in her throat as Ruby opened the box revealing the beautiful diamond ring. Her eyes shifted from the ring to Ruby and back again.

"Will you marry me, Belle?"

Tears, this time of joy, flowed from her eyes as she frantically shook her head. "Yes … yes … a million times yes!" She threw herself into Ruby's arms causing her to fall back onto the bed. She held her face, kissing her over and over again. "I love you so much!"

Ruby laughed, feeling her own joyful tears fall. "I love you..." She tried to keep up with the barrage of kisses. "I swear, the next time I do this to you in wolf form, you better not fight me..." She teased as Belle finally settled on kissing her lips.

…

Emma opened the door to Snow's home to see Belle and Ruby standing on the other side. "We were just about to send a search party for you two," she said, taking a step to the side so the women could enter. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Her eyes locked with Ruby whose grin was wider than she had ever seen it. Her brow furrowed as she closed the door. "Why are you grinning like a wolf that just ate a rabbit?"

Ruby scrunched her nose at the comparison. Her grin widened. "What? I can't be in a good mood?"

Emma raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Do I even want to know why you two are late?"

Belle offered an apologetic look. "We're so sorry. We were…" she paused as she looked at Ruby, smiling brightly. "Celebrating…"

"Celebrating what?" Snow asked, entering the room carrying a tray of snacks.

"Yes, what … not how…" Emma specified, shooting her friend a knowing look.

Ruby shook her head at the blonde's implication. She nudged Belle lightly. "Go ahead, baby, tell them."

Belle turned to face them, holding her hand out. "We're getting married!"

Snow squealed, dropping the tray. Both Ruby and Emma held their ears at the high-pitched sound. Snow rushed to Belle to inspect the ring. "Oh my, it's beautiful!" She hugged them both. "Congratulations!" She stepped back, clasping her hands together. "An engagement party! We must have one!" She hurried to the closet and grabbed her coat. She rushed back over and took Belle by the hand. "We'll go to Granny's and plan something."

Before Ruby could protest, Snow grabbed her fiancé and hurried out the door. She turned to Emma, raising her hands then letting them fall against her side. "I guess we're having an engagement party."

Emma shrugged. "Seems that way." She picked up her jacket from the couch. She looked at the area where Snow had dropped the tray. "I guess we'll just leave that there."

Ruby looked down at the snacks scattered across the floor. "Maybe David can bring Pongo by, and he can clean it up."

"Works for me," Emma replied as she put her arm around her friend's shoulders. She smiled at her. "I'm happy for you."

Ruby returned her smile. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Gaston stared at the calendar hanging on the wall of LeFou's garage. The black marks counting down the days until the next full moon stared him in the face. He still had one more week. One more week until he faced the beast again. He turned and tossed his knife into a wooden post on the other side of the garage. LeFou opened the door and entered the garage.

"Gaston..." he called, slowly as he closed the door behind him.

Gaston did not look at him. He walked to the wooden post and pulled out the knife. "What is it, LeFou?" he questioned, his eyes focused on his knife.

LeFou cleared his throat, nervously. "Um, there's something going on … at the dinner … something that may interest you…" He hated feeling obliged to tell Gaston everything he learned. But he knew that if he didn't, and Gaston found out, he'd be beaten to a pulp.

The larger man returned to his original spot. He planted his feet, flipping the knife over and over in his hand. "And what might that be?"

"Um…" LeFou ran his hand across his forehead, wiping the beads of nervous sweat that had developed. He cleared his throat. "They're throwing a party … for Belle and Ruby…"

"A party?" He cocked an eyebrow, focusing on the wooden post. He continued to flip the knife, waiting on his perfect moment to throw it. "For what?"

LeFou bit his bottom lip. "Their engagement..."

In one motion, Gaston turned and the knife flew from his hand and stuck in the wall next to LeFou. LeFou screeched and cursed. "They're engaged?! To be married?!"

LeFou placed his hand over his heart. "You could have killed me!"

"But I didn't, did I?" He stomped toward LeFou and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Now, answer my question!"

"Yes! They're engaged. … They're getting married…"

He growled, releasing the smaller man roughly. He pulled the knife from the wall and walked over to where the calendar hung. He growled angrily again as he ripped the calendar from the wall and tossed it onto the floor. He stormed out of the garage, slamming the door behind him. LeFou hesitated for a moment before he muttered a curse and followed quickly behind him.

* * *

Ruby sat on the counter of the diner smiling as she watched her fiancé show off the ring to everyone who begged to see it. They had been overwhelmed with the outpouring of love and congratulations from their family and friends. She took a sip from her drink as Belle made her way toward her. When Belle reached her, she placed her drink next to her, separating her legs so Belle could stand between them.

The smaller woman rested her hands on her love's thighs and smiled warmly at her. "I haven't had a moment alone with you all night," she stated, leaning in for a small kiss. She pulled back slowly and looked deeply into her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about the honeymoon."

Ruby raised an eyebrow and grinned. "The honeymoon? We haven't even started planning the wedding, and you already want to talk about the honeymoon?"

Belle nodded. She slid her hands further up Ruby's thighs as she inched closer. "I was wondering if we could have it on a full moon…"

The darker haired woman looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, remember that one night, when you didn't shift…" Belle could feel the blush creeping up her neck. She didn't know why she should be embarrassed by what she was about to suggest. She was marrying this woman. She was free to say and do whatever she wanted. "And we …" She pressed her lips together shyly and continued. "Well, you know..."

Ruby smirked at the memory of that evening. The full moon had fallen on their anniversary. Ruby decided to stay in with Belle and celebrate. The inner wolf pushed her desires that night. When they woke from their evening together, they laughed at the scene surrounding them. Dishelved sheets, a broken lamp, and Belle was sporting a few tiny bite marks. There were even light claw marks on her back and thighs. To say they took their relationship to a whole new level that night was an understatement.

Ruby pulled her closer, clasping her hands behind Belle's back. She grinned. "Someone's showing her freaky side," she teased.

Belle looked confused by the comment. "Freaky side?"

She bowed her head for a moment to hide her amusement. She raised her attention to Belle again. "Your uninhibited side," she clarified.

"Ohhh..." Belle grinned seductively. She slipped her arms around Ruby, brushing her fingertips up and down the back of her neck. "I've never felt so strongly for anyone in my entire life..." She inched closer so their lips were almost touching. "And I never will. … You're the only one who will ever see this part of me..."

Ruby felt butterflies in her stomach at Belle's confession. Her skin tingled with each brush of Belle's fingertips against her neck. She tilted her head to the side, clearing her throat to regain her composure. "Promise?"

Belle smiled widely. "I promise…" she whispered as she closed the tiny space between them. The sound of the party faded around them as they kissed slowly. It was their moment, and they planned on staying in it forever.

* * *

Gaston stomped down the dark streets of Storybrooke, muttering to himself. He could hear the sound of LeFou desperately trying to catch up to him. He refused to stop and wait. He was going to talk some sense into Belle.

"Please, stop! Wait up!"

The voice behind him sounded distant and muffled. He continued to ignore it as he rounded the corner. His eyes squinted, adjusting to the sudden bright light coming from the sign at Granny's Diner. He had finally reached his destination. He stepped faster, feeling the cool blade from his knife shifting with every movement. He wasn't planning on using it this evening, but if he had to, so be it.

As he stepped onto the sidewalk leading to the front of the Diner, he noticed Emma outside talking to Regina. He knew if she spotted him, he wouldn't get close to the door. A true hunter always trusts his instincts. He went to turn around so he could find a way in through the back, but was stopped abruptly. LeFou had jumped on his back and knocked him to the ground.

"Get off of me, you fool!" he ordered, sternly.

"No! Not until you calm down and listen to me!" he replied, wrapping his arm around Gaston's throat trying his best to cut off the larger man's air supply.

Gaston raised himself on all fours. "I will not tell you again! Get off of me!"

"No!"

"Hey!" Emma shouted, jogging up to them. She looked at them as if they were insane. "What the hell is going on here?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby slowly pulled away from Belle. A look of complete concentration took over her features. Belle recognized the look immediately. It was the same look she had the night she heard Gaston in the street. If Ruby were in wolf form, her ears would have shot straight up. It was strange that she could hear what others couldn't, especially over the combination of loud conversation and music coming from the surrounding party.

"What is it?" Belle asked curiously. She received no answer as Ruby continued to listen. She placed her hand on her love's chin trying to get her attention, but Ruby did not move. Her focus was too strong. "Ruby?"

Ruby slid off the counter, gently moving Belle to the side. "I'll be right back," she muttered as she headed toward the door.

"Ruby!" Belle called out after her but was ignored.

Snow joined Belle, concern on her face. "What's going on?"

Belle shook her head. Her eyes never left Ruby's retreating form. "I don't know..."

Snow put her arm around her shoulders. "Come on. I'll go with you." Belle nodded as the two women cautiously walked after Ruby.

* * *

When Ruby exited the Diner, her ears were immediately hit with the sounds of shouting. Three different voices crowded her senses. LeFou, Emma, and … "Gaston!" she shouted as the arguing ceased. They turned to face her. "You weren't invited to this party." She started walking toward him quickly.

Gaston smirked broadly at her. "True, but I feel I have a right to be here."

"And why is that?" she spat back, picking up her pace.

Gaston took a step closer. "Because..." He pointed toward the Diner. "That young lady was engaged to me!" he stated, flatly.

Ruby felt the heat coarse through her body. She could shift right now and tear him in half without even blinking. Emma quickly blocked her path, placing her hands on Ruby's shoulders. She tried to get the brunette to look at her, but it was completely impossible.

"Ruby, calm down..." she requested calmly.

Ruby ignored her, pushing her to the side. "News flash, asshole!" She made a b-line for Gaston. She stood strongly in front of him. The heels from her boots allowed them to be almost eye to eye. "That young lady IS engaged to ME!"

They stared at one another, both ignoring the tugs on their arms, the pleads to step away. His jaw twitched. Her teeth clenched. And, without even realizing it, Ruby's eyes flashed yellows. Gaston's arrogant grin spread.

"You want to unleash the beast, don't you?" He sneered. "Go ahead ... I'm ready and waiting..."

Ruby stared at him. The growl rose in her throat. She was just about to lose control until she felt a familiar hand wrap around her arm and another rest on her shoulder. She snapped from her daze and turned to see the pleading blue eyes of Belle staring back at her.

"Sweetheart, please…" she whispered. "Come back inside."

Ruby looked into her eyes for a moment. She looked around and saw the concerned look of her friends. They nodded their heads in agreement with Belle. She returned her attention to her fiancé and nodded slowly. She glared at Gaston one last time before turning to walk toward the Diner.

"Belle!" Gaston called out, but she ignored him and continued on her way. He went to walk after her, but Emma stepped in front of him.

"Go, now," she ordered, placing her hand on his chest and pushing him back. "Or I swear I will throw your ass in jail so fast your head will spin."

Gaston glared down at her for a moment. He looked up to see Belle guiding Ruby into the diner. She looked back at him, disappointment covering her face. She shook her head and followed Ruby inside. He grunted angrily then left the scene with LeFou trailing slowly behind him once again.

* * *

Ruby sat on the couch in Belle's office watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. Between the party and her confrontation with Gaston, sleep was eluding her. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. The memory of him saying he was engaged to Belle ran over and over in her mind. It was something about Belle's life in their old land that she knew nothing about. Her head cocked slightly at the sound of steps creaking. Belle would be joining her soon. She shifted in her seat, resting her hand underneath her chin. Her hazel eyes remained focused on the flames.

"Hey…" she greeted without looking back as Belle entered the office.

"Honey, it's two thirty in the morning..." Belle noted, her voice still laced with sleep. She tightened her robe and took a seat on the couch next to Ruby. She reached out, lovingly running her fingers through her fiancé's hair. "Why are you down here and not in bed keeping me warm?" She smiled softly, hoping her words would get Ruby to look at her.

Ruby's eyes remained on the fire. "Were you really engaged to him?" she inquired; her tone was low and sad. She felt Belle's hand motion stop and immediately closed her eyes. She was suddenly unsure if she wanted the answer to her question.

Belle drew her hand back and rested it on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, look at me, please?" She waited, but the woman never turned her head. She sighed, reaching out to place her finger under Ruby's chin. She turned her love's face to her so they were looking at one another. The sadness and worry in Ruby's eyes made her heart break. She swallowed back tears before continuing to speak.

"I wouldn't really call it an engagement…" she explained. "More like an agreement…"

Ruby drew her eyebrows together. "I don't understand..."

"My father made an agreement with Gaston. If he helped protect us during the ogre wars, he could have my hand in marriage." She flashed a small smile. "Why do you think I sacrificed myself so quickly?"

The concern slowly lifted from Ruby's features. She took Belle's hand and stared down at the ring she had given her. She raised Belle's hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. Belle smiled again. She raised her free hand and began running her fingers through Ruby's hair once again. Even though this was a habit when her fiancé was a wolf, she found it calmed her in human form as well.

Belle ducked her head pulling Ruby's attention to her. "Ready to go back to bed?"

Ruby shook her head no as she absentmindedly turned the ring around Belle's finger. If she closed her eyes, she would only hear his voice mocking her. Even though Belle lifted some of her concern, she still felt bother by the encounter.

"Tell you what…" Belle reluctantly stood from her spot on the couch. She walked over to her desk. She picked up a book she had started a few days prior. She sat back down, resting her legs on Ruby's lap. "I'll read to you. Maybe that will help?"

Ruby flashed her an adorably crooked smile. "It couldn't hurt..." she replied as she snuggled closer to Belle.

Belle kissed the top of her head as her love wrapped her arm around her midsection, resting her head against Belle's shoulder. She opened the book and began to read. Her hand instinctively went back to playing with Ruby's long dark hair. After a few moments and a few soothing lines, Ruby drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaston walked through the woods stopping to touch the ground. There was only one more day until the moon was full. One more day until he battled the Beast. He stood and surveyed the woods. His eyebrow cocked as he heard the leaves rustle behind him. He turned quickly, knife drawn. A small squirrel appeared from the brush, scratched his face, and scurried off.

He huffed dismissively and returned his knife to its holster. He found a tree trunk lying by the water and sat down. He wiped his hands together and stared out to the water. Another sound of branches breaking came from behind him. He placed his hand on his knife again until he heard voices.

"Belle…" he murmured as he leaped from the tree trunk and camouflaged himself amongst the trees.

"I don't feel comfortable with her going out running tomorrow night," she said, her arms crossed against her chest.

Snow shrugged. "So ask her to stay," she suggested, rubbing Belle's back sympathetically. "Ruby will do whatever you ask. She doesn't like it when you worry."

"I know…" Belle exhaled heavily, torn between her worry and her guilt. "I don't want to stop her from going. ... It makes her so happy..."

Snow smiled. "You make her happy."

Belle smiled back at her and nodded. They stopped at the edge of the lake. She stared out into the water and sighed. "I just wish there was a way to make her at least come back early." She turned to look at Snow. "I'd feel better if she wasn't out so late."

Snow thought for a moment. A wicked grin spread across her face. "Maybe there is."

Belle looked at her curiously. "How?"

Snow held her finger up. "First, this would be a beautiful spot for the ceremony..."

"It would be." Belle agreed; her curious look did not fade. "But now I'm more interested in what you're suggesting."

Snow looped her arm through Belle's to lead her back into town. "Come on..." she said as they started walking back. "You're going to love this."

Gaston stepped out of his hiding spot. He watched as the two women disappeared in the woods. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. Trapping the wolf in the woods was officially off the table. It was time to rework his plan for battle.

* * *

"You know what annoys me the most about him?" Ruby asked, staring across the lunch counter at Emma.

Emma stopped in mid-motion, holding her fork in front of her. "His face?" she replied, taking a bite. "Because that's what annoys me the most."

"No … well…" Ruby tilted her head from side to side in thought. "His face is annoying, but that's not it." She rested her elbows on the counter. "It's his mouth. He's constantly doing this..." She raised her hand and made a talking motion, moving her mouth along with it. Her face scrunched in annoyance. She grunted, slamming her hand down on the counter. "I just want to reach inside his throat and rip out his vocal cord."

Emma made a face at the visual. She dropped her fork. "Okay, I think I'm done here." She pushed her plate away then wiped her mouth with her napkin, dropping it on the plate.

"He wants to kill me, you know," Ruby stated, her expression serious.

Emma looked stunned. "What?"

She nodded. "That's why he keeps trying to provoke me. He wants me to..." She made quotations in the air. "Unleash the beast … That way he can try and hang my head over that stupid fireplace in that crappy tavern down the street."

Emma studied her friend's features. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually scared he might do it?"

Ruby made a face and huffed. "No…" She frowned suddenly. "But Belle is." She looked down at her hands. "After the party, I wasn't able to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I could hear him … mocking me … provoking me. ... I was so close to losing control that night, Emma." She raised her eyes to meet her friends. "Ever since then, she's been a little over-protective." She looked down at her hands once again, huffing small laugh. "Usually that's my job."

She looked at her curiously. "What's she been doing?"

Ruby sighed, running a quick hand through her hair. "If I move for any reason, she's up," she explained. "She even started stealing my sleeping position. She lays her head on my stomach with her arm locked around me." She squinted, cocking her head to the side. "She's surprisingly strong."

Emma laughed. "Well, that's what love does. It makes us strong." She placed her hand on her chest. "I learned that from experience." She reached out, placing her hand over Ruby's. "Listen, I'll be out there tonight when you run. David will be in the office. Make sure she knows that." She squeezed her hand. "We have your back. You're going to be fine."

She smiled softly, squeezing Emma's hand back. "Thank you..."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you," she assured her, patting her friends hand.

"I know..." Ruby replied, giving Emma's hand one more squeeze. She leaned in slightly as she picked up the dishes. She flashed her adorably crooked smile. "I'm not going to let him hurt me either..." She winked as she turned and walked away.

* * *

LeFou went into the kitchen drawer in search of a spoon. His brow drew together as his hand rummaged through the empty drawer. Every piece of silverware he had was gone. His forks, spoons, knives … all gone. He closed the drawer, confused. He pressed his hand into the counter top, wondering what possible could have happened to all his silverware. After a moment, his eyes flashed, it finally hit him. Silver … wolf …

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as he pushed away from the counter and ran to his garage.

"This should do it." Gaston muttered to himself as he poured the liquefied silver over his sharp blade. His head snapped around as LeFou barreled through the door. He smirked at LeFou and continued his task. "What's the matter, LeFou? Can't find anything to shovel your nightly snack into your mouth with?"

The smaller man walked slowly toward him. "You're really going to go through with this?"

Gaston nodded with a short, arrogant laugh. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

LeFou's face slacked in disbelief. "It's murder."

The arrogant man laughed louder and harder. "It's only murder if she's human."

LeFou stammered. "She is human!"

Gaston sprang to his feet, grabbing LeFou's shirt. "Tonight, she is a beast." He snarled down at the smaller man. "And you know what I do to beasts." He glared into LeFou's frightened eyes. "So tell me, LeFou … are you coming with me or are you against me?"

LeFou swallowed hard. He could feel his stomach twist and turn, knotting inside of him. "I'm sorry, Gaston..." He shook his head. "You're on your own."

Gaston stared at him for a moment before releasing his shirt. "Very well." he said, flatly. He reached out and smoothed LeFou's wrinkled shirt. "I admire you courage."

LeFou cleared his throat nervously. "Th ... thank you, Gaston…" he replied, still unsure of what might happen next.

"But since I can't have you warning anyone." Gaston reared back his fist and punched LeFou in the face. The smaller man fell to the ground, out cold. He knelt next to his limp body and patted his head. "Sleep well, my friend. When you awake, the tavern will have a new trophy."

And with that, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

"So Emma will be patrolling the streets tonight and…" Ruby paused as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes scanned the library; there was no sign of Belle. "Baby?"

"In here!" Belle called out to her from the office.

She followed the trail of light leading to the office. She entered to see Belle in her robe setting up for what looked like a comfortable night at home. "What's going on? Why aren't you dressed?"

Belle turned and smiled at her. "Regina is staying with Henry tonight," she explained, bending slightly to place her book on the couch. She straightened and shrugged. "I thought I'd stay here and read until you returned home."

"Oh…okay..." Ruby walked toward her with a small pang of uncertainty. "You'll be alright here by yourself?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine." She placed her hands on the sides of Ruby's face, bringing her lips to her own. She pulled back slowly and looked her in the eyes. "Just come home safely."

Ruby smiled, rubbing her loves arms in a comforting manner. "I will."

They kissed once again. Belle smiled through it and took a step back. She turned, starting to undo her robe. Ruby looked down at her wrist and started to remove her bracelet. She always forgot to remove her jewelry when she shifted. She had lost some of her best accessories that way.

"Well, as I was saying, Emma is patrolling and I'll be home around mid…" She raised her attention to Belle and suddenly lost all train of thought. Her eyes widened and her jaw slacked. She stared at her fiancé in stunned silence.

Belle stood before her in a short black negligee. A playfully wicked smirk graced her lips. "Is something wrong?" she inquired innocently. When Ruby didn't respond, she shrugged and bent to pick up her book. The negligee rose due to her movement and revealed more of her thigh. She smiled to herself at the sound of Ruby's gasp. She turned to her fiancé again, tilting her head slightly. "Seriously, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Ruby pointed at her. "Wher ... wha … where…" She shook her head trying to regain her composure. "Where did you get that?" she finally managed to ask.

The brunette looked confused. She looked down, grabbing the hem of the tiny, practically see-through item. She brought her attention to Ruby again. "This?"

Ruby nodded slowly.

Belle blew out a tiny breath. "I've had this forever." She waved her hand dismissively. "Honestly, you would think you would be more aware of what I wore to bed every night."

Ruby flashed her a playfully insulted look. She shook her finger. "No, no … I am aware of what you wear to bed and this…" She motioned her hand up and down. "This is new." Her eyes narrowed, and she rested her hand on her hip. "You're trying to seduce me into staying home."

It was Belle's jaw that slacked this time. "I'm offended!" she claimed, the playfulness still lacing her tone. "I would never try and make you stay home during wolf's time." She bit her lip, stifling a giggle. "I just wanted to be comfortable. That's all."

The darker haired woman rolled her eyes. She huffed a small laugh. "You're adorable. You're full of crap … but still adorable."

"Ruby!" she scolded, pouting.

Ruby chuckled as she stepped closer. She wrapped her arms around Belle's waist, pulling her closer. She looked down into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'll be okay," she stated softly.

"I know..." Belle responded, slipping her hands over her shoulders. She rested her hands on the back of Ruby's neck. "I normally don't worry, but with the way he's been…"

"Tell you what..." Ruby tightened her grip around her waist. "Let's compromise. I'll be home in…" She looked up, her face contorting in thought. She locked eyes with Belle again. "Two hours."

Belle pressed her teeth into her lower lip. There was more seductiveness behind her look this time. She slowly removed her hand from Ruby's neck and reached around herself. She took her love's hand by the wrist, slowly sliding her down so Ruby's hand rested on her backside. She squeezed the taller woman's hand, patting it lightly to make sure it remained in place. Belle grinned mischievously as she returned her own hand to its original place on the back of Ruby's neck. She stroked gently, relishing the effect she was having on her future wife.

Ruby felt the want and desire coarse through her body. The feel of Belle's body underneath the thin fabric was driving her insane. The heat from the wolf trying to break free wasn't helping matters either. She swallowed hard then cleared her throat. "An hour ... I'll ... I'll be back in an hour..."

Belle pushed herself up on her toes. Her grin widened as she felt Ruby's hand gently squeeze her backside. "That sounds much better," she purred, closing the gap between them. She pressed their lips together in a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

LeFou awoke, propping himself up on his elbows. His vision was hazy. He was having a hard time remembering the last few minutes before he was knocked out. The memory of Gaston seething in front of him flashed in his mind. He scurried to get to his feet.

He began frantically turning in circles, gripping the sides of his hair. "What do I do?! What do I do?!" He paused, snapping his fingers. "Sheriff Swan! She'll find him. … She'll stop this…" He hesitated. "I don't even know where to tell her to look! Shit ... Shit … Sh…" He paused again as another memory flashed.

He rushed to Gaston's work desk. She began desperately searching for the calendar. He knew Gaston had changed his hunting plan, but to what? To where? His hands scattered the objects across the desk. The calendar hit the ground with a splat.

"YES!" he shouted triumphantly. He knelt down to read the date circled in black. "The library." Her eyes widened. "He's gonna use Belle to lure her…" He muttered another curse and bolted out of the door.

* * *

Belle checked the clock on the far wall and smiled. It was almost time. Ruby would be home soon. She placed a marker in her book and closed it quickly. She hadn't heard any sirens or howling so she knew Ruby was safe.

She stood from the couch and grabbed her robe. She debated for a moment before tossing it back down on the couch. Ruby would most likely shift back the moment she walked through the door. If she looked exactly the same as when her love left, they had a very long, very passionate evening ahead of them. She pressed her lips together, remembering the last time Ruby had some pent-up wolf energy. She reminded herself to move anything breakable away from their path to the room. She didn't want to search for another lamp.

She bit her lip, smiling at the memory. She walked out of the office and into the library. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she began picking up some items from around the library. The sound of a knock then scratch came from the other side of the library door. Her attention snapped to the door and her smile widened. She tossed the items onto an empty shelf and hurried toward the door. Belle stood in front of the door, exhaling as she ran her hand down her negligee to smooth it out. She fixed her hair. With one more calming breath, she opened the door.

"Welcome…" her greeting trailed into silence. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Ga - Gaston…"

"Good evening, Belle..." he greeted, his arrogant crooked grin covering his face. He looked her up and down. "Don't you look lovely? Mind if I come in?" He didn't wait for her response. He just pushed passed her and entered the library on his own accord.


	10. Chapter 10

Gaston walked further into the library as if he owned it. He peeked his head around shelves of books, frowning and nodding. Belle stood frozen, holding the door open as he continued to poke around. She finally snapped from her daze and closed the door loudly.

"I never said you could come in," she stated, following him as he ducked down an aisle of books.

"Quite the quaint little shop you have here," he said as he pulled a book from the shelf and began flipping through it.

Belle walked up to him and swiftly removed the book from his hand. "It's a library," she corrected, placing the book back in its spot. "And please leave it."

He stared down at her, his eyes raking over her attire. "My, Belle, you look absolutely ravishing this evening."

Belle looked down, suddenly very aware that she was practically naked. The blush rose up her neck and to her cheeks. She turned and rushed toward her office to put on her robe. "Leave now, Gaston," she ordered as she hurried to put her robe on.

He smirked as he followed her to the office. He leaned against the door frame, his strong arms crossed against his chest. "Please, don't rush to cover up on my account."

She shot him a dirty look and tightened the cloth strap on her robe. "I thought I told you to leave."

He pushed himself away from the door frame. "I thought you were smart enough to realize I was ignoring you." He walked smugly toward her. He reached out, grabbing her wrist and forcefully pulled her into her arms.

"Let go of me, Gaston!"

He bent her wrist, ignoring the wince of pain escaping her lips. He stared at the ring. "I would have given you a bigger one." He released her wrist and wrapped his strong arms around her. She struggled against him. "Stop fighting this, Belle. You know you belong to me."

Belle's eyes narrowed, angrily. "I belong to no one." She placed her hand on his chest trying to somehow break his grip. Her expression turned cold. "But my heart ... my love ... belongs to Ruby. You mean nothing to me. You never have ... and you never will."

His eyes darkened as he stared bitterly down at her. His jaw clenched then twitched. He pulled her impossibly closer. "We'll see about that..." he hissed as he leaned in to kiss her.

She pushed her hand against his face to fight him off. He was strong. Stronger than any person she knew. She was about to cry out for someone … anyone. …

A loud, deep growl filled the office. Ruby's wolf form entered, her snarl showing her large teeth. Her fur stood on end as she stalked closer to Belle and Gaston. When she was only a small step away, her head lowered. Her yellow eyes remained on Gaston. Her paws planted firmly on the ground, she growled and released an extremely intimidating bark.

Gaston smirked at her. He released Belle with a shove causing her to land on the ground. "I was hoping you'd be here, beast." He and Ruby began circling one another. He took off his coat, tossing it to the side, revealing the handle of his blade.

Belle's eyes widened as she caught sight of the handle. "Ruby…" she pleaded, her voice cracking with tears that had yet to fall.

Ruby positioned herself to pounce. Her eyes remained focused on the hunter. Her lip pulled back. Her teeth barred. The growl practically shook the room.

"Let's finish this, beast!" he shouted.

"Ruby, no!" Belle cried out, but it was too late.

…

"Sheriff Swan! Sheriff Swan!" LeFou shouted as he barreled through the doors of the police department.

Emma turned quickly. She had just walked in the door from patrolling. She had seen Ruby running back home and assumed everything was alright. Her stomach knotted at the sound of panic in the small man's voice.

"What's wrong?" she questioned as David rose from his chair, concern covering his face.

LeFou rested his palms on the desk. He was breathing heavily. "Gaston ... he's … he's ... going to kill her…" he managed to respond between breaths.

David turned his attention to Emma. "I thought you just saw Ruby heading home?"

"I – I did..." She turned her attention to LeFou. "LeFou, are you su ..."

"That's where he's waiting for her!" LeFou interrupted, still breathing hard. "He went to the library!"

Without a word, Emma and David strapped on their guns and rushed out of the station.

…

Ruby was quick. Belle had forgotten just how quick until she saw her lunge at Gaston. She had taken the man head on and had him lying on his back. He struggled to get her off. He couldn't reach his knife while trying his damndest not to get bit. Ruby snapped and growled. He grabbed her snout trying to stop her teeth from locking on any part of his body.

"You will not win!" he grunted as his hand slipped. Ruby clamped down, and he screamed.

Belle scurried to her feet. She knew she should go for help, but she was afraid to leave. She couldn't live if he killed her. She searched the office for something, anything. She had to stop this.

Gaston finally pushed Ruby off. He used all of his might to send the wolf flying across the room. Ruby hit the wall and released a yelp. The man hopped to his feet and pulled the knife from his holster. The wolf shook her head trying to regain her bearings.

As he started stalking toward her, blood dripping from his hand, Belle jumped in his way. He stopped and glared down at her. "Move!" he demanded, grabbing her arm.

"No, Gaston!" she protested, using every ounce of strength she had to hold him back. She looked into his dark, blank eyes. "Leave her be!" She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "Leave us be…"

His glare remained on her as the wolf struggled to its feet. Without a word, he shoved Belle to the side causing her to stumble to the ground again. Ruby jumped to her feet, her nails scratching the wood floor as she ran at Gaston. She leaped in the air to attack. He planted his feet, ready this time, and caught her. He squeezed, crushing her in his arms.

"This ends now..." he sneered as he raised his knife and plunged it into the wolf's side.

Ruby scrambled in his arms, howling as he plunged his knife in deeper. He released her, and she landed hard on the floor. She tried to get to her feet but just fell limp to the ground. Belle screamed and rushed to her. She used what might she had left and pushed Gaston away from her.

"Ruby ... Ruby ..." She touched the wound, causing the wolf to release a weak yelp. She raised her shaking hand that was now stained with blood. The tears flowed, her sobs racked her body. "Oh God ... Ruby ... please ... please don't die..."

Gaston snarled down at her. "She won't die until I finish her." He stepped closer.

Belle shot to her feet. "Stay away from her!"

"How many times do I have to move you, woman?!" He grabbed Belle by the arm and tossed her onto the couch this time.

He stood over the wolf, his blood and her's mixing on the floor beneath his feet. The wolf slowly raised her head, looking in Belle's direction, before returning her attention to Gaston. He raised his blade to end this once and for all.

A shot fired and the knife fell.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell…" Ruby groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

Her vision was fuzzy. All she could hear were loud beeps coming from her right side. She attempted to sit up but took in a sharp breath from a sudden pain in her rib area. She breathed out slowly and lay back down. The memories from her battle flashed like a movie in her mind. That's when she realized she wasn't in her own bed. She was in the hospital.

Belle entered the room, quietly closing the door. She looked tired, and her eyes were puffy from crying. She hadn't even looked in Ruby's direction yet so she had no idea she was awake. A small smile formed on Ruby's lips at the sight of her fiancé.

"Hey…" she greeted, her voice still weak.

Belle's head snapped in the direction of her voice. "You're awake!" she exclaimed, rushing to her bed side. She grabbed her face and kissed her repeatedly. "You're awake!"

Ruby did her best to keep up with the barrage of kisses. Even though she loved it, she had to admit it hurt a little bit. "Yes … I'm awake … I'm awake ... and ow…" she teased as Belle quickly moved back.

She touched her loves face then her neck. "I'm sorry ... I'm just so…" She started to cry.

Ruby suddenly felt bad. She attempted to sit up, ignoring the pain. "Baby, baby, please don't cry…" She reached out, placing her hands on Belle's face. "I'm okay..."

Belle looked into her hazel eyes. The tears fell slower. "I was so scared." She put her hand over Ruby's. She turned her face to kiss her love's palm. She closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling of the warmth of Ruby's hand against her cheek. She returned her attention to Ruby. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Ruby smiled, moving her hand from Belle's face. She tucked a stray brown hair behind her ear. "You're not going to lose me." She flashed an adorably crooked grin. "You're stuck with me ... forever."

"That's perfectly fine with me," she replied as she kissed her more gently this time.

"Heyyyy ... she's awake!" David announced, entering the room with Emma and Snow behind him.

She and Belle separated, smiling back at their friends. Snow rushed to the bed and threw her arms around Ruby's neck. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said as Ruby hugged her back.

"I'm glad I'm okay too." Ruby joked as the others came over and hugged her as well. She looked at them, raising her fingers. "I have three questions."

David grinned, crossing his arms against his chest. "Go for it."

Ruby glanced at Belle, taking her hand. She raised an eyebrow. "How long was I out?"

"Four very long days," Belle answered, frowning. She could feel herself starting to cry again. "The knife was laced with silver. I – I thought you were going to di – " Her sentence trailed to silence as Ruby gently squeezed her hand reminding her that she was there and she was alive.

Ruby blew out a breath. "Wow…" She gathered her thoughts and asked her next question. "Where's Granny?"

"At the Diner," Snow replied, lightly touching her friends shoulder. "She's been here every night after close."

Ruby swallowed, not sure if she wanted the answer to the next question. She bowed her head for a moment. "And Gaston…?" She looked up just in time to catch everyone exchanging glances. Her brow furrowed. "What?"

Emma looked at David. He nodded. She returned her attention to Ruby and spoke. "He's dead, Ruby..."

Her hazel eyes widened. "Did I...?"

"No, no..." Emma assured her, resting her hand on Ruby's arm. "I did."

Ruby looked confused. "I don't understand…"

Emma sighed. "He raised his knife; he was going to kill you so..." she explained, pausing briefly. "I shot him." She gently squeezed Ruby's arm. "I told you I had your back."

Ruby smiled thankfully at her friend for saving her life.

"I'm guessing the patient is awake from the chattering crowd," Dr. Whale said as he made his way through the group. He smiled down at Ruby. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back," she replied, turning her attention to her fiancé once again.

Dr. Whale turned to everyone, shooing them from the room. "Alright, out you go. We just have to run some tests. You can all come back later."

Ruby waved to them as they exited the room. Belle remained by her side, holding her hand. She caressed the back of Belle's hand with her thumb, her loving smile never fading.

"I'm afraid that means you too, Belle," he said, motioning for her to stand.

Belle looked at him as if he had two heads. "You can't be serious?"

He nodded. "Afraid so. You can come back around noon."

Belle narrowed her eyes at him in a mock evil glare. "Fine…" She rose from the bed. Ruby watched her every move as she leaned in close. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Famous last words." Ruby chuckled at her own joke.

Belle shot her a look. "Not funny."

Ruby flashed her perfect, wide smile. "I love you."

Belle couldn't help but smile in return. "I love you."

She kissed her love softly before turning and exiting the hospital room.

THE END.


End file.
